


Nuptial

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With friends like these ... (Well, <i>friends</i> might be pushing it, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuptial

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Ban/Ginji, going public with a relationship - There are unexpected benefits to admitting that they're a couple_

"So," Akabane said, "when's the wedding going to be?"

"W-wedding?" Ginji squeaked - it was pathetic, really, Ban observed from a safe distance, after having made a mental note of the fact that Akabane had paid for his coffee straight away, even giving Paul a tip of several tens of yens; yet another reason to hate him.

Akabane beamed at Ginji. "Well, of course. Surely you and Midoh-kun will want to make a public statement about your new-found affection for one another. I'm sure you'll make a lovely bride, Ginji-kun," he added. "Midoh-kun ... no offense, naturally, only I simply don't think he'd be quite able to pull it off. You, on the other hand, should do very nicely. I'm looking forwards to it."

"Uhm," said Ginji intelligently.

"I'll have to find the two of you a suitable present, I suppose," Akabane continued. "Hmmm."

"There's really no need for that, Akabane-san," said Ginji quickly. "You see, me and Ban-chan, we weren't actually going to - uhm."

"Not going to invite me?" Akabane cocked his head.

"Well, you're probably busy," Ginji babbled. "You always are. Just the other day, I told Ban-chan how we hadn't seen you for such a long time and how it probably was because you were busy. Eh-he."

"You're always so considerate, Ginji-kun." Akabane smiled. "Don't worry: for something as important as your wedding, I'll gladly clear up my schedule. Most jobs are less fun if you rush them, but, well, it's a small price to pay. Now, is there anything in particular I might get you as a gift?"

"Ban-chan hasn't asked me yet!" Ginji blurted out.

Silence.

Akabane stared at Ginji. Paul stared at Ginji. Natsumi stared at Ginji. Ginji, unfortunately, stared at Ban, who had thought that perhaps now might be the time to remember that urgent appointment he had on the other side of town.

Ginji gulped. "What I meant to say was - " he started.

"My dear Ginji-kun ... " Akabane said, reaching out to gently pat Ginji's hand. "If Midoh-kun is the one you want, then Midoh-kun is the one you shall have. Be unconcerned." He finished his coffee and rose. "I am, after all, a Transporter. If there is a package, or person, you wish to have delivered to you, you need but say the word. Oh," Akabane grabbed his hat and put it on. "and a time and place for the delivery to be made, of course. Think about it for a few days and let me know, hm? Here's my card." Akabane held it out with a flourish. "Always a pleasure to see you, Ginji-kun, Midoh-kun."

("What kind of moron are you?" Ban demanded, the moment Akabane had left, tipping his hat to Paul in passing. "Now what are we going to do? I don't want that freak to follow me around and get in the way of us making a few bucks."

"Maybe you should get married," Paul said.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm okay with us getting married," Ginji said.)


End file.
